


You’re Perfect To Me

by LoneAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneAngel/pseuds/LoneAngel
Summary: Bucky and Steve share an intimate moment after a mishap.





	You’re Perfect To Me

Bucky sniffed softly and bent his head to the rain. It traced softly down his face, pelted heavily against his back. He leaned forward, rested one forearm against the brick building and sighed shakily. His free hand ran through his soaking wet hair, an impulse, nothing more. His metal hand fisted slowly at his side and he growled quietly, turning his head sharply to the side as if he was looking away from something that wasn’t really there. Slowly, softly, a warm hand slid across his stomach and he was shielded from the rain by a warm embrace. His body started shaking and his eyes squeezed shut, but his shielder carefully turned him around and tilted his face up.  
“Look at me, Buck. You’re okay.” Steve’s voice was unbearably gentle as he pressed their foreheads together. Bucky let out another shaky breath and moved his hands to Steve’s coat, fists clenching in the wet wool of his jacket. Steve pulled him closer, wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and held him.  
“Let’s go home.” Steve said after a moment, feeling that Bucky was calmer. Bucky nodded, pulling away and wiping his eyes quickly, squaring his shoulders, puffed out his chest.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” 

The rain had dwindled to a light drizzle as they settled in to their apartment living room. Both were dressed in fresh clothes upon Steve’s insistence so they wouldn’t catch a cold. Bucky didn’t miss the change in roles; he somehow remembered telling Steve the same when they were younger.  
‘Put on some dry clothes, sit by the fire. You’ll catch cold.’  
Bucky sat stiffly on his side of the couch, posture straight, eyes unfocused. Steve came back from the kitchen with two steaming mugs, pausing for a moment when he saw how Bucky was sitting. Concern wrinkled his forehead, but he only moved slower as he lowered himself onto the couch and set the mugs on the table, sliding one across the table so Bucky could reach it. He sat back slowly, eyes never leaving the still figure of the man beside him.  
“Bucky...” He began slowly, pausing when he realized he didn’t know what to say. “You should have some hot chocolate.” He said eventually, gently. Bucky turned to face him slowly, face alarmingly blank. His eyes were a bit wet and his lip was trembling, but his eyes were an icy, emotionless blue. Steve carefully set his own mug back on the table and moved closer to Bucky.  
“I’m sorry...This is my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you to go out. I just hoped—“ His words fell away and his eyes lowered. Then Bucky’s hand was on his jaw, lifting his head slightly.  
“I don’t blame you, Steve.” He said, voice raw, hoarse, but urgent. He needed Steve to know that he wasn’t at fault in the slightest. Steve looked into his eyes and nodded slowly.  
“I know you don’t.” He sounded defeated.  
“But you do....you blame yourself.” Bucky said, voice suddenly soft and awed. Steve’s eyes widened slightly, surprised that Bucky had noticed. “You shouldn’t. You’ve only taken care of me.” Steve’s face softened and he smiled, a gentle, understanding look.  
“Here, drink.” He said, reaching over to pick up Bucky’s hot chocolate and hold it out to him. Bucky shook his head and pulled away, hands back in his lap. He had only moved a little but Steve suddenly felt as if there was a massive, icy gap between them.  
“I’m not thirsty.” Steve nodded and set the mug back down. He moved back a few inches so Bucky didn’t feel crowded then folded his legs under himself.  
“Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?” He asked, a gentle prod. He could tell from Bucky’s body language that he didn’t, in fact, want to talk about anything. He felt he had to ask anyway. Bucky needed to know that Steve was always there for him if he wanted to talk. Suddenly, to his surprise, Bucky nodded and opened his mouth to speak.  
“I’ve been having...nightmares. Every night and I—I can’t sleep. It’s just flashes of pictures in my head, but it’s just...so...” Bucky took a deep breath, to steady himself, or buy time to think of how to explain it.  
“It’s okay. I understand.” Steve said solemnly, resting his hands on his legs. He knew exactly what Bucky was talking about. The nightmares that were like a photo reel of every bad thing he had ever seen. Nightmares that woke him up sweating and gasping for breath. He could see, somehow, in the lines of Bucky’s shoulders that that was exactly what he went through every night.  
“Then at the bar, I just...I think it was just a new memory, but it freaked me out. I hate not knowing my past, but it’s worse to remember.” He looked away as if embarrassed and Steve had to stop himself from reaching out to reassure him. “I guess I just get so mixed up sometimes that all I can think to do is get out. Leave. Run away. That’s why I...left.” His head turned away and his shoulders fell, his stiff posture vanishing. Steve looked down at his hands, all the encouraging words he wanted to say seemed flat. Inadequate. He looked back up when Bucky made a soft indescribable noise. Without his permission, his hand reached up and gently tucked Bucky’s hair behind his ear.  
“You need a haircut.” He said, smiling affectionately. Bucky turned back to face him, eyes a touch confused, but largely relieved. This felt normal. Safe.  
Their gazes met, but suddenly it was more than just a gaze. It was two people locked in a moment. Eternity was in that moment and they were drawn together. Closer and closer until their noses almost touched. Steve’s heartbeat was racing, pounding in his throat. Bucky was calm, still, just taking in the beauty of Steve’s eyes.  
Then suddenly they were kissing, slowly, just a gentle kiss, but then gradually they gave in and let everything else fade away. It went on for a moment, hungry and urgent, then Steve pulled away first, hands pushing on Bucky’s chest. His eyes searched Bucky’s face as he panted, catching his breath.  
“Is this—are you..okay with this?” He asked, forehead wrinkled in worry. Bucky’s hands tightened on his shoulders and he was panting now too. His eyes were locked on Steve’s lips and he seemed detached, his focus almost predatory. “Bucky?” Steve prodded gently, his worry evident in his tone. Bucky’s eyes cleared suddenly and he pulled away, scrambling up off the couch and backing to the wall in a panicked hurry.  
“Steve, shit! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...” He mumbled quickly, hand covering his mouth. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor as a sob rose in his throat. He fell back against the wall, shaking. Steve was immediately at his side, hesitant at first, then moving deliberately close to Bucky. Bucky’s entire body was shaking, curled up protectively, hiding his face. Steve carefully pulled Bucky’s right hand towards him and gently intertwined their fingers. Bucky whimpered softly and tried to pull away, but Steve held his hand gently, but firmly. He moved as close to Bucky as he could and slowly the other man leaned into him, still curled up protectively, but not protecting himself from Steve now. “I’m sorry, Steve. Sorry.” He gasped softly, murmered into Steve’s shirt. Steve carefully stroked Bucky’s hair, hand stilling at first when Bucky flinched, but he soon resumed the soothing motion.  
“You don’t have to apologize to me, doll. It was a kiss.” He reassured quietly, bending his head to rest against Bucky’s, breathing in his familiar scent. Bucky shook and made soft mewling noises as Steve began to run his thumb lightly over Bucky’s jaw. Bucky looked up slowly as he composed himself and Steve carefully brushed the tear streaks from his cheek. “If we become more than friends, it’s okay.” Steve said, feeling like Bucky needed him to say it out loud. Bucky nodded slowly, eyes locked on Steve’s as if his life depended on whatever secrets were in those blue eyes that looked at him so fondly.  
“I don’t want to force you to be any closer to me than you already are. You’re too...good, Steve. And I’m...me.” Steve’s heart crumbled at that and he pulled Bucky into his lap, held his face in his hands.  
“You are enough, Bucky. You always have been. And whatever happens, you always will be. ‘Til the end of the line.” He said sadly, almost in pain. Bucky was everything to him and to hear him talk as if he wasn’t good enough shattered him. Bucky blushed and tried to pull away, not urgently, but as if he couldn’t bear to hear Steve speak affectionately of him. Steve didn’t let him go. He couldn’t.  
Bucky bowed his head, but after a moment he gave in, allowing Steve to accept him. He leaned into Steve’s chest, straddled his waist and buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. One of Steve’s hands settled on Bucky’s waist, the other buried in his hair. “‘Till the end of the line.” Bucky echoed softly, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. This felt like home.  
“So,” Bucky could hear the smile in Steve’s voice, “You up for that hot chocolate now?”  
“Actually,” Bucky sat up and he was blushing, “I was wondering if we could give that kiss another go, since we’re agreed that—“ Steve cut him off, his lips pressing gently but urgently against Bucky’s mouth and Bucky smiled into the kiss, blush fading from his cheeks. The kiss deepened, continuing until both of them had to gasp for air. Bucky’s hands traveled first, pulling on Steve’s shirt as he settled into the dominant role. Steve allowed it, leaning forward so Bucky could remove his slightly tear-stained shirt. Bucky sighed softly when his hands found Steve’s muscled torso. “I always forget how good you look without your clothes on.” He said through their renewed kissing and Steve chuckled, although he was blushing now. Steve’s embarrassment disappeared as the moment grew increasingly passionate and feverish. Bucky’s shirt came off and Steve moaned softly in appreciation. Bucky blushed in turn and Steve pulled out of the kiss to hold his eyes for a moment.  
“You are so perfect.” Steve whispered, tenderly caressing the parade of scars that cris-crossed Bucky’s entire body. Bucky’s eyes teared up and they kissed gently, treasuring the moment now instead of letting it get buried in passion. Steve carefully and deliberately took Bucky’s left hand and locked their fingers together, holding their joined hands up so Bucky would look. “So entirely perfect.” Steve said, softly kissing the tear that fell from Bucky’s crystal blue eyes. Bucky closed his eyes and squeezed Steve’s hand lightly, lowering his head to nuzzle against Steve’s. “Your hot chocolate is probably cold now.” Steve said, so randomly that Bucky laughed. Steve instantly lit up, pleased with himself for surprising Bucky into laughing.  
“Probably.” Bucky answered, still smiling. “You really want to stop this to make more?” He asked, grinding his hips pointedly. Steve muffled a groan. “No. But you need to take care of yourself. That’s more important.” Bucky whined softly, but gave in and straightened up to his knees, then carefully moved off of Steve. Steve rose up to his level and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll do it shirtless if that helps.” He said teasingly, standing up and leading the way to the kitchen.  
“I didn’t know you could flirt.” Bucky said, grinning as he pushed off the floor to follow him. Steve hummed lightly, already starting up the microwave to reheat the hot chocolate. Bucky moved up behind him, sliding his hands over Steve’s hips then moving forward and downwards. Steve leaned into him, head lowering with a seductive moan. Bucky smiled faintly, pressing close to Steve and kissing the side of his neck.  
“And you say I know how to flirt.” Steve gasped, hands landing, grasping the edge of the counter. Bucky chuckled warmly, slipping around him so he could kiss Steve on the lips. “The hot chocolate.” Steve opposed half-heartedly, but his hands were already tangling in Bucky’s hair again. They fumbled their way back into the living room, not breaking the kiss until they landed on the couch in a tangle of limbs, Bucky stretched out on top of Steve. They both stilled almost in unison and just stared at each other for a moment, the only sound in the apartment was their breathing.  
“You’re perfect, too, Steve.” Bucky said softly, with importance, holding himself above Steve with his left arm beside Steve’s head. Steve blushed and looked away, obviously uncomfortable with being complimented. Bucky kissed his neck gently to draw his attention back. “You are. I wouldn’t lie about that.” He said, relief brushing over him when Steve looked back at him with a new light in his eyes.  
“You really think that? Because you don’t have to compliment me if—“ Bucky quickly cut him off with a deep kiss, putting everything he didn’t know how to say into it. He separated slowly, caressing Steve’s face with his free hand. Steve’s mouth quirked up in the hint of a smile before he pulled Bucky back down into the kiss, wanting to be as close to him as he could possibly be. They had been apart for far too long. It was about damn time they got to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work, but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
